


late night hot chocolate

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista AU, Cafe AU, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Kuroo, i tried for casual fluff idk, idrk how to tag help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto can't sleep, and ends up going to a nearby cafe for a drink. Akaashi wants to go home, but he guessed graveyard shifts weren't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i thought to myself that i really needed to practice things that aren't dark or sad, so i thought this up after one afternoon alone in starbucks c: im not sure if this counts as fluff but i did my best owo;;  
> nothing is mine except the plot c:

Bokuto can’t sleep.

He doesn’t know how long has he been lying down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, but he does know it’s been a while. He has finals tomorrow, and he knows full well that he needs to be full rested for the tests but he just can’t sleep.

He switches to his side and grabs his phone.

> **> > to: bro [10:20PM]**
> 
> kuroo, yo, you up? 
> 
> **> >from: bro [10:20PM]**
> 
> about to sleep soon, why bro?
> 
>   **> >to: bro: [10:21PM]**
> 
> I can’t sleep man and finals tomorrow. Help
> 
> **> >from: bro [10:22PM]**
> 
> dude just like. Drink some milk I guess?? Idk or something hot?? Or study some more
> 
> **> >to: bro  [10:22PM]**
> 
> my brain can’t fucking handle any more shit, bro. im done. But the milk sounds like a good idea!! Thanks bro ur the best!!
> 
> **> >from: bro [10:23PM]**
> 
> gotcha always bro. g’luck on those finals tomorrow!

Bokuto locks his phone and sets it down. He sits up and stretches a bit, before getting up completely and heading downstairs for some milk. He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking from the freezer all the way down. He squats a bit to get a better view of the inside and tilts when he looks at the side shelves. He frowns when he reaches the vegetable slider at the bottom and sees no milk. At all. He closes the fridge and stares at it for a while.

Maybe he can just force himself to sleep now? Milk isn’t really needed to sleep, but it does help, or so he’s heard.

He hears a grumble from his stomach.

Bokuto looks up at the clock behind him and checks the time. He looks at the tiny pot by the front door where there’s always money, and nods to himself enthusiastically. _‘I have time!’_

He grabs a hoodie from the laundry room, his keys, and gets some money from the tiny pot and heads out. He feels the cool breeze on his being, and raises up his hood to feel warmer. Luckily his pajamas were warm and cottony, or else he doesn’t think he’ll even try to get out of the house.

He walks along the sidewalk, noticing how the most houses already had all their indoor lights off, and only a few still had any light on inside. When he reaches the corner of the street, he stood patiently for the pedestrian stoplight to switch to green, even if there were barely any people or cars passing by. He stops at another corner, just by an intersection, and sees the place he was looking for. He walks towards it, and eyes the sign with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi wanted to go home.

He sat on the wooden chair and leaned back a bit so his chair was touching the counter behind him. Frankly, he didn’t see the appeal in a café that was open for twenty-four hours. A café isn’t exactly a go-to place in the middle of the night for most people, since the bars on the other block were already there to take that position. The only reason he accepted the graveyard shift this time was because he was on break after such a long time, and because he could still earn something while doing practically nothing. Not to mention, the night was a calming time for him. With the cool breeze coming in through the windows, and how the stars shone brightly outside, Akaashi felt content watching the beauty happening at his side window.

Well, he guessed this was good too, in a way.

He sighed peacefully, and settled into a more comfortable position. If he could stay on the couches right now, that would be great. Alas, a job is a job, and even if he knew there was practically no way he would be doing anything job-like right now, he still had to be presentable. Once he got into a position he liked, he stretched and slowly let his eyes droop down, letting his hair be tousled some more by the wind—

The bell from the top of the door rang loudly in the almost empty café and Akaashi jolted back up. His chair stood properly on all four legs as he stood up, and greeted whoever was at the door. “Good evening, and welcome to the Owl Café.”

Akaashi assessed the man standing by the doorway, still holding the door open. He was dressed in blue pajamas that had little white owls on them, and a gray hoodie. From under the hood, he could see golden brown eyes, and the most unusual hair color he has ever seen. Akaashi raised a brow when the man wasn’t moving. “Sir?”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto was glad for once that he couldn’t sleep. And for the nth time in his life, thankful to have Kuroo in his life.

At the counter was probably the prettiest human he has ever laid eyes upon. He had a messy fluff of dark hair on his head, but it still managed to look clean on his figure. He had dark eyes with a flicker of green in them, and had a lightly tanned and angular face had the right amount of fat to keep him from looking too chiseled. Although he didn’t look and sound very enthusiastic about seeing him there, Bokuto was mesmerized by how melodic the voice sounded and thought that his pretty face suited his pretty voice and his pretty eyes too—

“Sir?”

Bokuto blinked at realized he was still holding the door open. He flailed and let go, getting stuck between the door and the door frame for a while before stumbling towards the counter where pretty boy stood. He kept his eyes on the menu above him, but made sure to flicker between that and the boy in front of him. He saw the black pin resting on his dark brown apron.

Akaashi.

_‘What a pretty name, Akaashi.’_

“Yes, sir?” The pretty boy—Akaashi—called him out. “Are you ready to order?”

Bokuto flushed at the fact he just thought out loud and that Akaashi was speaking to him. He thinks he might’ve seen a little pink hue appear on the man’s cheeks, but he shook his head internally. He coughed into his fist and tried to regain his composure. He kept his eyes on the menu for real this time, and went through what the café has to offer in regards to milk-base drinks. When he found what he wanted, his eyes sparkled and leaned over the counter. Gleefully, he said, “I’d like one hot chocolate please! The milk chocolate one with marshmallows!”

Akaashi flinched a bit at the closeness, but recovered quickly and punched in the order. Bokuto eased back a bit seeing this. “Would that be all, sir?” Akaashi asked monotonously, probably part of his job, Bokuto thought. “Maybe a brownie or a doughnut?”

The spiky haired male grinned. “Maybe a doughnut would do. The chocolate one, please.”

Akaashi continued to punch in the order before he showed Bokuto the screen and the price to be paid. He left him to count his money and came back with a Styrofoam cup and a marker. “What’s your name, sir?”

Bokuto nearly fumbled but luckily got the cash down in time. “Bo-Bokuto!” He managed to squeak out. “Bo-Bokuto Koutaro!”

He watched as Akaashi blinked at him before his slender fingers write his name on the cup, and collect his cash afterwards. He then handed him the receipt, and Bokuto felt himself heat up when his fingers touched Akaashi’s during the exchange. Akaashi moved to the side to get a pair of tongs to grab the doughnut. “Do you want it cold or a bit heated up, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto held himself down when he felt his entire body tremble at the way Akaashi said his name. He gulped. He gave a sheepish smile. “A-A bit heated up, please.”

Akaashi nodded and began to heat the doughnut. When Akaashi proceeded to make the drink, he moved back and then sat down on a nearby chair, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Akaashi went on to make the hot chocolate, discreetly checking the customer—Bokuto-san—a few times while he made the drink. He was a bit flustered from the sudden compliment of “pretty” from the other, not to mention his sudden invasion of his slightly-bigger-than-normal personal bubble. Akaashi wasn’t exactly the most social or popular person around, which made him feel quite awkward in that situation. He has to admit though, that upon closer inspection, Bokuto-san was quite the looker himself.

Plus, he had a great voice. And was pretty adorable too. Kinda like an owl, but maybe a little one. Cute.

He stopped himself in his tracks, biting down the small smile threatening to make its way out. He took a few deep breaths, and resumed what he was doing. _‘Must be the night shift getting to me.’_

Maybe if the other wasn’t in his pajamas, and if it were an earlier time of the day, they would’ve gotten along better.  Maybe they’d even be having casual conversation and maybe Akaashi would check him out more. Right now though, he’s making his hot chocolate and he just wants to get this over with, really.

Once he finished mixing up the hot chocolate, he added in the marshmallows and the whip cream, then topping it off with some chocolate syrup and cocoa powder. He covered the drink and taped a sleeve over it—because he expects him to leave as soon as he has his order—before looking at the hooded man seated near the counter. “Bokuto-san, here is your drink.”

Bokuto stood up so quickly and grabbed the drink. He placed it near his face and took a big whiff of the smell. “Aaah, smells so great. Smells so homey.” He takes a whiff again and lets out a hoot of satisfaction, which Akaashi found kind of amusing but also adorable—but he wouldn’t tell him that, of course.

He goes to the doughnut and began assembling the paper box where it would be placed. Suddenly, Bokuto calls out, “Ah, I’ll have it for here by the way!”

Akaashi squishes down the little leap of joy his heart made at those words. He set aside the paper box and got a plate instead, and placed the doughnut there. He then handed it over to Bokuto, who was still admiring the smell of his drink. “Here is your doughnut, Bokuto-san,” he said, “And if you want to be able to bite the marshmallows while you drink, I suggest you drink them now while they haven’t melted completely yet.”

He watched Bokuto squawk and flail before immediately trying to drink his drink, but burning his tongue in the process. He pulls away from it and tries again a bit more calmly to drink it. Akaashi watched how his expression earlier changed into a serene one with his eyes closed, and he couldn’t help but feel kind of thankful he had the night shift today.  When Bokuto was satisfied, he got one of the nearby high chairs and sat on it, now completely in front of Akaashi. He blinked.

Bokuto began eating his doughnut slowly, and in between bites, he looked at Akaashi. “So, Akaashi,” he says, “What’s making you work here so late at night”

Akaashi grabbed his chair and sat down facing him. Well, it was going to be a long night so why not?

“It’s part of my job, and I’m on break,” he shrugs, “And besides, I like the night, so it all works out.”

“Oh man, that’s pretty great of you!” Bokuto grins. “I’m only here ‘cause I can’t sleep and I have finals tomorrow!”

Akaashi raised a brow at that, and then frowned a little as he placed his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his palm. “Bokuto-san, you should get going home soon then,” he says sternly, “You shouldn’t be here if you have finals tomorrow.”

“But-but!” Bokuto whines, “I couldn’t sleep! I asked my good bro Kuroo for help, and he suggested I drink some milk or something. So I looked for milk at home but we had none left! At that point, I really just wanted milk so I decided to go here and get some and maybe finally feel a little sleepy!”

Akaashi sighed. “You just had a doughnut, I’m not sure how that ‘trying to sleep’ thing would work out now.”

Bokuto stops midway in shoving the last bit of the doughnut in his mouth when he realized what Akaashi had said was true. He swallowed and looked down, ears flushing in embarrassment. How could he forget that sweets make him stay awake longer? Aaah, he got too carried away by Akaashi’s beauty earlier and he ordered one…and he did like doughnuts too with his chocolate usually…he felt shame wash over his being and he let out a groan. _‘I’m such an idiot…And in front of the prettiest guy I know, I mess up.’_

Akaashi chuckles a little and smiles at him. “It’s okay, Bokuto-san, just relax and drink your chocolate while it’s still warm.” And suddenly Bokuto seems happy again. _‘Well, I guess it’s worth listening to that chuckle.’_

They sat in silence as Bokuto drank his drink, letting the heat of it calm his tense muscles and nerves. It was soothing him from the inside out, and he felt calmer than he did when he entered. Looking at Akaashi seemed to help too, with how he seemed to be just watching him with an unreadable expression (it was only because he was the only customer and human in the area, Bokuto kept thinking to himself, nothing else).

The air was getting colder but weaker, and the stars still remained in their place in the sky, as Bokuto could see from the windows. The streetlamps outside were still lit, but the houses that previously had their lights on now had them shut. There were almost no cars outside, and no people at all. Bokuto could hear the crickets and other insects from outside, and he was close to finishing his drink. He kept his eyes on Akaashi, who looked at him back. Bokuto thought once again how lucky he couldn’t sleep tonight, because the beauty in front of him, illuminated by the pale lights with the most beautiful stare he has ever met with, was worth whatever grade he would be getting from his finals.

Bokuto selfishly wished internally that he would never finish his drink just so could stay in the presence of Akaashi a bit longer.

Akaashi was completely mesmerized by the form of the other, with how he could see just how fit the other was, and how his owlish features really complimented him. He watched as different expressions fluttered across his face in such a short amount of time, but he didn’t feel weird about it. He felt nice in the presence of this man, and even wished that he would stay longer. However, he knew that he was almost done with his drink with how the swish of the drink in the cup seemed to bounce off the walls of the practically empty café.

“U-Um,” Bokuto mumbled out, breaking the silence suddenly and taking Akaashi out of his trance, “Akaashi, do you work here full time?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I don’t, actually. I’m trying to get a double degree right now.”

“Whoa, really?” Bokuto whistled. “Damn, Akaashi, you’re pretty cool.” He grinned. “Pretty and a hard worker? So good, man!” He takes the last gulp of his hot chocolate, and sighs. “I’m a sports science major, and I’m already dying from just that!”

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-san, you’ll make it through,” Akaashi smiles, “I’m taking sports science and psychology right now, so I know you can make it..”

“No way!” Bokuto nearly jumps out of his seat. “Sports science major, psychology major, and a damn good barista?” He runs his hand through his hair. “Dude, you’re perfect! Next thing I know, you’ll tell me you play volleyball or something too—“

“I used to.”

“See!” Bokuto throws his hands up in the air. “You’re perfect, Akaashi. I give up. But do tell me more.”

Akaashi laughs a little. He felt all warm inside hearing Bokuto compliment him, and he wanted him to stay to talk some more. He wasn’t sure if maybe the cold air was getting to him or maybe he liked the sudden burst of energy in his life, but he was starting to like the tall man seated in front of him. “I would, if you didn’t have finals tomorrow, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto deflates again. Akaashi decides to man up and says something he never thought he’d say. “I wouldn’t mind talking to you and knowing more about you after your finals, though.” He keeps his eyes on him, and Bokuto seems to slowly gain back his energy. Akaashi was amused. “Maybe come by here when you’re done? If you don’t mind staying up late, that is.”

The tall male blinks, before his entire face exploded in pink. He couldn’t believe it. Was Akaashi…really _interested_ in getting to know him more? Was he _flirting_? Was this really happening? This-this, this beautiful being was actually interested in an idiot like him? Bokuto's mind slowed down, and suddenly, it sped up again.

“Let’s trade numbers!”

“Bokuto-san, please keep it down. It’s pretty late.”

Bokuto winced, but lightened up when he heard that melodious light laughter again. Akaashi grabs the receipt, and takes out his marker to scribble down his number. Bokuto watched his fingers again, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. When Akaashi finished, Bokuto looked ecstatic at the tiny drawing of an owl where Akaashi’s name was.

“Akaashi Keiji…” He whispered to himself.

Akaashi loved how his first name sounded great when Bokuto said it.

Bokuto was about to reach out for his phone, when he realized he forgot to take it with him. He looked at the paper in his hand, and shoved it in his pocket. He takes a tissue and borrows Akaashi’s marker to write his number and name, along with an owl of his own, but not as pretty, if he says so himself. He hands the paper to Akaashi with a smile.

Akaashi keeps the paper in his jeans’ pocket. “Well then Bokuto-san,” he says. “Now, please hurry home. It’s almost midnight, and you have finals.”

“Yep, I think I’m calm enough now to sleep!” Bokuto laughs. “Thanks, Akaashi! Wish me luck, and thanks for tonight!”

Right before Akaashi could say anything, Bokuto stands up and pulls him close for a tight hug. The hug lasted for a few seconds, and he swore he heard Bokuto heave a sigh of content before pulling himself away with a rushed “Okaybyethanks!”

Akaashi took a moment to breathe. He was glad he ran off. He didn’t want Bokuto to know he blushed until his collarbone.

 

* * *

  

When Bokuto came home, he saw that his phone had one new message from an unknown number.

> >> **from: unknown number [11:49PM]**
> 
> Good luck tomorrow. See you in a week, Bokuto-san.

When Kuroo came over the next day to wake him up, he arrived at the sight of Bokuto holding his phone to his chest, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on tumblr @akabanyeh // hope you guys liked this c:


End file.
